


The Fireplace

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Sunshine [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Girls in Love, Hot Chocolate, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Short & Sweet, everyone is adorable and cute and, i wrote this instead of doing school, lesbians in love, make that a tag please, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: Adora is cold and Catra is really cold so what better thing to do than cuddle with some hot chocolate in front of a fireplace.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sunshine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005897
Kudos: 32





	The Fireplace

The fire crackles before Adora as she nurses her hot chocolate. The embers are bright and the flames are tall and Adora can't help but think of Catra as she stares into it.

Sure, Catra was temperamental and loud at times but she was passionate and bright and-

“Adora!”

Catra stands at the entrance to the room, a mug of what Adora assumes is the same as her own drink and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Adora blinks at her sudden appearance. She glances outside where stars dot the inky sky.

“What are you doing up? It's late.”

Catra snarks back at her, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Adora nods in surrender and turns back to the fire. Catra walks silently across to her and settles herself onto her lap, ignoring Adora’s soft reprimand for almost spilling the drinks. The mugs are set on the coffee table and Catra shuffles to get more comfortable. Adora is elbowed in the gut but she opts for wrapping her arms around her girlfriend to cuddle with her instead of bringing it up.

The fire crackles. Adora thinks of Catra.

“What are you thinking about?”

Catra's voice is unusually soft.

Adora replies, just as softly, “You. And how much I love you.”

Catra laughs and starts to trace patterns into Adora’s arms. “I'm thinking about me too.”

Adora snorts. ”You are adorable.” She gives Catra a kiss on her head.

Catra scowls, “I'm not adorable, I'm threatening!”

They sit by the fire until the embers start to die and the flames grow shorter. Their drinks are cold and the sky is starting to lighten up, more grey than black now.

Catra whispers, “I'm thinking about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this a while ago and finally got around to uploading it and I hope you enjoyed this short piece, but onto the important thing
> 
> GIRLS WITH ROUGH VOICES, YOU KNOW, LIKE WHEN THEY WAKE UP BUT ARE STILL HALF ASLEEP!!! I JUST LOVE THAT SO MUCH
> 
> of course, I'm aromantic so I'm not actually in love like that but it's like... whenever I say I love something, I mean it in like a "look at this dog. hear the rain on the window. smell that light bakery smell. taste the candy you love. feel the softness of this blanket" kind of way. if that makes sense... I just really wanted to explain that so here we are.
> 
> anyway, BYE-


End file.
